


The High Priestess: Behind the Veil

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things you know, but don't tell.Light Natsuki/Fuuka.





	The High Priestess: Behind the Veil

Natsuki can't remember how they became friends.

She knows she was pretty bitchy to Fuuka just a short while ago, and wonders if Fuuka still resents it. She's _sure_ Fuuka must resent it – how could she not? If someone were that awful to Natsuki, she would start spreading some rumors of her own, make sure the stupid girl's too humiliated even to come to school.

But Fuuka doesn't do stuff like that. Fuuka's just _nice._

Maybe that niceness is the reason that Natsuki started bullying Fuuka in the first place. She'd push her just to see how far she'd go, see when she got mad, she when she bit back. Natsuki didn't stop even when she didn't get a rise out of Fuuka – that just made her want it more.

Fuuka is just looking down on her, Natsuki thinks. She's hiding something mean behind that quiet smile.

“Doesn't _anything_ make you mad?” Natsuki asks. It's lunchtime and she's sitting on Fuuka's desk instead of hanging out with her other friends. She already knows how _they_ work; they're old hat, the same as the social-climbers in every clique. Hangers-on. They hang out, but they're not really friends.

Not like she's friends with Fuuka, either.

“Not really,” Fuuka says, and Natsuki doesn't believe her.

“What if you failed a test,” Natsuki asks.

“It would be my fault for not studying,” Fuuka replies.

“What if someone tripped you in the hallway.”

“It would be my fault for not watching out.”

“What if someone hated you so much that they spent their entire life trying to make you miserable?!” Natsuki's getting too loud, and she looks around the class self-consciously. She hopes nobody is looking at her.

Fuuka hesitates, looking up at Natsuki. “Then it would be my fault... for not understanding them properly.”

Natsuki gives Fuuka the kind of withering look that she usually reserves for that loser guy with a faceful of pimples who has blatantly had a crush on her since middle school. She storms out of the classroom and her friends from the other class are all, what happened, Natsuki, but she goes up to the roof without talking to them. She stands by the fence and looks at the grounds below her.

She should have known that Fuuka doesn't leave things at that. Fuuka follows her up and sits on the bench, quiet, unobtrusive, inoffensive. It makes Natsuki want to hurl. Natsuki waits for Fuuka to say something, but there's nothing.

“Why aren't you mad at me?” Natsuki can't stand it anymore and she breaks the silence.

Fuuka looks up. She must have been lost in thought. “Why would I be?”

Natsuki spins around. “Because I'm a total bitch to you! But you're just nice! You don't have to lie about it, just _tell_ me already!”

Fuuka's eyes slide to the side. “You have reasons for the things you do; I just don't understand them yet. If I can understand...”

“Don't keep _saying_ that!” Natsuki's on a roll now, she can never shut up when she's angry. “If I'm being a bitch then it's not _your_ fault, it's _mine._ Blame _me._ ”

Fuuka's eyes open a little wider and they look at each other for a few moments, not speaking. Natsuki blushes and turns away again. “Sometimes I'm not sorry at all, you know? Not sorry about all the stuff I said about you or did or whatever. It's like you don't even care, just letting it all slide off. I don't get you at all.”

Natsuki hears a sniff, then a hiccup from behind her.

Fuuka's way too good-looking when she cries, with none of that blotchy stuff at all. Maybe Fuuka can't cook and doesn't have a boyfriend, but that kind of really nice crying makes up for that sort of thing, Natsuki thinks. If a guy saw her cry like that, he'd get her anything she wanted.

Boys suck at doing things like hugging and back-rubbing, always getting too flustered and embarrassed about it like being nice is going to hurt their ego or something. Natsuki may be a bitch but she sits down and hugs Fuuka anyway, saying she's sorry and she's sorry that she's stupid and says stupid things.

Natsuki still doesn't get Fuuka, doesn't get why Fuuka has to be so nice (she needs it to be spelled out, said straight. She doesn't like hedging like Fuuka does). But Natsuki managed to tear back a bit of the veil, see the skin underneath the cloth and know that at least she's touching Fuuka instead of sliding off. For now, that's enough.

 


End file.
